


Some Like it Hot

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Flirting, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Draco likes his chocolate hot and Harry knows how to heat things up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all! A little teeny thing for today y'all. The prompt is _"Can you heat this up again? My hot chocolate has become lukewarm chocolate and it’s not as good."_ Posted without a beta, we die like men. Enjoy! xo peach

Draco is obsessed.

He’s far surpassed his initial mild interest and blown right past the point of mere fascination. Now, he realizes, as he sits internally combusting and willfully keeping his desire from becoming obvious, he is a man obsessed.

Harry sits across the table at Luna and Ginny’s new cat café, stupidly fit in a ridiculous Muggle hoodie, reading the Quibbler and absently stirring the spoon in his coffee with a lazy finger tap against the mug’s handle. A white cat with grey ears sits in his lap, purring contentedly while Harry levitates the paper to free his hand to stroke the cat’s head, lucky bastard.

The unobtrusive display of wandless magic is mind-boggling. It takes such dedicated focus of his own magic for Draco to even turn the page of his book without his wand, let alone perform two wandless tasks at once. It’s a power move so epically sexy, the witches at a nearby table have taken to fanning themselves with their napkins.

Draco glowers at Harry’s hands with their pale fingernail moons and fine hair dusting the knuckles. He can practically see Harry’s magic flowing from his fingertips. It's gorgeous and sensual and Draco's going mad.

“Everything alright?” Harry asks, turning the newspaper page with an arching nod of his head.

**“My hot chocolate has become lukewarm chocolate and it’s not as good,”** Draco lies. Heat flames his ears and cascades to settle at the base of his jaw. So, it’s come to this. He’s like a junkie jonesing for his next fix. He scoots his cup across the table. **“Can you heat this up again?”**

Harry’s lips twitch. “Sure.” He reaches out and runs a fingertip around the cup’s rim. Draco follows the agonizingly slow drag, biting his lip when Harry adds a second finger.

“You could just place it under a stasis spell,” Harry offers.

Draco’s eyes flick up at Harry’s amused tone.

Harry lifts a brow, a small quirk touching his lips.

Draco leans back in his seat, unaware that he’d leaned forward in the first place. He straightens his book and smooths out the pages. “Of course, I could, Potter, don’t be ridiculous.”

“You know what I think?” Harry says, shifting to place the hand stroking the cat flat on the table, palm down.

Draco suddenly feels a warmth blanketing his palm. “Something dull and mundane, most likely,” he says breathlessly. He glances down and realizes he’s placed his own hand on the table adjacent to Harry’s, the back of his hand resting against rough wood, fingers curling naturally.

Harry’s fingers continue their trek around the cup’s rim, and Draco can literally _feel_ their circular path on his palm. A delicate stroke tickles his skin and drags along his heart line, sending charged currents to the muscle palpitating in his chest.

“I think maybe I should heat you up—” Draco darts his gaze up to meet shining green eyes. He’s leaned forward again. The air around them stills, expectant.

“—some hot chocolate at my flat,” Harry finishes, grinning. “I’ll make it hot for you," his eyes flare evergreen, "like I know you like it.”

Draco’s heart surges, pushing heat to his fingertips. His fingers open like a serotinous pine cone in a forest fire, exposing his palm, open to receive.

“Oh, I don’t just like it,” he concedes, “I’m obsessed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
